Knuckles and Rouge jewel hunting trip
by Savvy0417
Summary: When Rouge asked Knuckles to help her find the glorious jewel on Angel Island. Can they find this precious jewel and What can this jewel hold? Does Knuckles love Rouge?
1. Chapter 1

Knuckles and Rouge Jewel Hunting Trip

Rouge saw Knuckles hanging out with Sonic and Tails eating chili dogs. "Hey Knuckles can you do me a favor?" as she said batting her eyes at him. Knuckles groaned and said "What is it Rouge I'm in the middle of something." "Well Knuckles I was wondering if you can help me find this rarest blue diamond? Please Knuckie and you can have my share at the end." Knuckles groaned again and sighed "ok Rouge I help you find it. But don't call me Knuckie again bat girl!" Then Rouge smirked at him. "Don't call me bat girl ok!" Knuckles just rolled his eyes. "Come Rouge let's find your precious gem. Bye guys!"

So Sonic was chatting along with Tails. "So Tails have you heard what Rouge has been saying to Knuckles?" Tails just shrugged and said "Rouge want Knuckles to help her find the gem or him." Sonic glanced at Tails and the blue hedgehog said "Aw Knuckles love Rouge!" Sonic and Tails were singing along "Rouge and Knuckles sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g first comes love, then comes marriage, then come Knuckles in the baby carriage." They burst out laughing their asses off and kicking their feet off the ground.

Now Rouge and Knuckles are on Angel Island finding the rarest diamond of all. "So Rouge where is this blue diamond and why is it called the blue diamond?" as knuckles asked. Rouge answered his question and said " The blue diamond is located along the beaches in the cave by a waterfall. This blue diamond was named because it's the heart of the ocean. It's what a heart wants." Now Knuckles understood what she was saying. He chuckled along with her "So Rouge why do you want me to come along instead of Sonic or somebody else?" Rouge thought it over "Well Knuckles I thought you and I want to get to know each other more." Then she smiled at him with a raised eyebrow.

Knuckles stomach growled loudly. "Knuckles are you hungry? We can rest up here for tonight." "Ok." Rouge and Knuckles ate hot dogs and roasted marshmallows over the fire. Since it was cold out Rouge snuggled up closely to Knuckles. He was blushing red as a tomato. "Hey *yawn* thanks for coming along. Good night!' as rouge fell asleep in his lap. "Your welcome Rouge!" the he kissed her forehead. He asleep as well snoring.

The next morning, Rouge woke up and waked up Knuckles. "Good morning sleepy head! We got a big day ahead of us." Knuckles yawned and said "morning Rouge!" So they ate quick breakfast and left searching for this gem. When they were walking across the jungle, popped out of nowhere and grabbed Rouge by his robot arm. "Well if it isnt Knuckles.' Knuckles groweled and said "What do you want ?" "Im looking for the rarest diamond to build an upgrade on metal sonic." The enchildna said"You will never find this diamond!" Knuckles dashed through the robot until it exploded into pieces. After the robot explode, Rouge was falling and Knuckles caught her on time. Knuckles had to carry knocked out Rouge bridal style and ran away from .

After Rouge woke up and saw knuckles carrying her. "Hey Knuckles where are we?" as Rouge said waking up. "Hey sleepy head its about time you woke up. Also I made our resting spot more comfortable for us to rest tonight." Rouge was wide eyed when she saw a campfire, and huge tent with dinner already made. "Wow Knuckles thank you! Let's dig in shall we?" she kissed him on his soft cheek that left Knuckles paralyzed. They ate, told stories by the campfire, and slept into each others arms.

OOOO Knuckles totally loves Rouge for sure! See you next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Knuckles and Rouge jewel hunting trip

Chapter 2

Well here is second chapter. Let's continue the story.

Knuckles woke up first this time. He also made quick breakfast whatever he had on this island and woke up Rouge. "Good morning Rouge!" he said sweetly. "Morning knuckie!" with a smirk and chuckled. "Hey I told you not to call me that!" Rouge rolled her eyes. "Now come on we have to find the gem before ." Knuckles groaned again "alright let's get out of here."

They searched throughout Angel Island looking for this precious diamond. The diamond was nowhere in sight. Until they found the location, they both gasped amazed by this beauty. They searched in this cave right behind the waterfall.

At long last they found the blue diamond. Rouge and Knuckles stared at the blue diamond, this jewel had powers of its own as well. It can force a person mind to be free. Knuckles stared at the diamond for a long time but this powerful diamond got him. His mind was free and it made knuckles want to tell his secret. "H-Hey Rouge can I tell you something important before come." "Sure what is it knuckles?" He took a deep breath and said Rouge I been wanting to this for a while." So he leaned in with eyes closed same as Rouge but interrupted their kiss.

"Well Knuckles and Rouge we meet again give me that diamond now or else!" As said frustrated. "Or else what?!" thought it over "Then I will take Rouge if you don't give me that diamond!" The echidna growled "you can't have the diamond and Rouge!" Then took off to the top of the volcano with Rouge screaming "Knuckles save me!" "ROUGE! Aw man I got to save her!" He ran and took off as fast as he could.

When Knuckles got there, Rouge was tied up above this boiling lava. Still she screamed as loud as she can. "Let Rouge go or else!" as the echidna gritted his teeth. "Or else what Knuckles?" said as he Knuckles made his decision "You leave me with no choice!" He sucker punched until he fell to the ground. "Now listen if you ever do this to Rouge again you ass will be kicked into space next!"

Knuckles defeated and he untied Rouge. They left the island with the diamond safely. He took her to the same place where the diamond was found. "KnucklesI wanted to say thank you so much for everything!" as Rouge saud sweetly to him. "No problem." He kneeled down with both hands out and said "may I take this dance?" "Yes you may Knuckles." They slow danced together closely until Knuckles spoke "Rouge What I wanted to say earlier is I love you so much Rouge! You are the most rarest and most beautiful gem in the world." As Knuckles said smoothly. Rouge hugged Knuckles really tight saying "Aw Knuckles thats so sweet of you! i love you too!" They both leaned in and kissed passionately. He put his arms around her waist securing her. She pushed into the kiss more deep. While Knuckles brushed his mouth all over her. They seperated the kiss. Then they gazed into each others sparkling eyes.

"So you wanna have my share?" Rouge said. "Nah Rouge you can have the diamond while I have you." As Knuckles said romantically sweet to her. "Aw Knucckles stop!' saying it playfully. They kissed more for couple minutes and left for home hand by hand.

Aww that what I call a sweet ending! KnucklexRouge are one my favorite couples also. Peace out guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles and Rouge jewel hunting trip chapter 2 remake

Hey guys I fixed chapter 2 if you misunderstood what I said earlier in couple paragraphs. Sorry that I messed up earlier! Enjoy!

"H-Hey Rouge can I tell you something before come." "Sure what is it Knuckles?" He took a deep breath and said "Rouge I been wanting to do this for a while." So he leaned in with eyes closed same as Rouge but Dr. Eggman interrupted their kiss.

"Well Knuckles and Rouge we meet again. Give me that diamond or else!" As said the human is frustrated. 'Or else what?" He thought it over "Then I will take the diamond and Rouge!" The echidna growled 'You can't have Rouge and the diamond!" Then he took off to the top of the volcano with Rouge screaming loudly 'Knuckles save me!" "ROUGE!" Aw man I got to save her!" He ran and took off as fast as he can.

When Knuckles got there, Rouge was there tied up above boiling lava. Still she screamed as loud as she can. "Let go of Rouge or else!" as the echidna said angry as he gritted his teeth. "or else what Knuckles?" As Dr. Eggman was confused. Then Knuckles made his decision. "You leave me with no choice!" He sucker punched him until he fell to the ground. Now listen if you ever do this again to Rouge again your ass will be kicked into space next!"

By the way i made a remake on this chapter because i messed up son some parts on chapter 2 so i hope you understand. Peace out guys! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Knuckles and Rouge jewel hunting trip

Hey everybody! I'm not giving up on this story but this surprise will be huge. The truth is I will make a sequel to this story! It will take me a while to figure out the sequel. Thank you so much for all your views and reviews! I will see you at sequel. Peace out everybody! :D


End file.
